


CODEINA

by Advocato



Series: Semana RadioDust en español [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Semana RadioDust Hispana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocato/pseuds/Advocato
Summary: Ángel Dust era solo una puta de lujo, Alastor un presentador de radio en Luisiana. Sus caminos se juntas y se separan tan rápido dejando heridas y dolor tras una romance desenfrenado. Son sólo un suicida y un asesino en serie según los medios locales después de todo./Humanos AU/
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Semana RadioDust en español [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	CODEINA

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de la semana RadioDust en español

Alastor siempre se consideró a sí mismo alguien atractivo y a menudo no necesitaba la validación de otros a pesar de sus muchos pretendientes. 

Anthony, por otro lado no era lo que la gente llamaría atractivo, pero no era feo, solo necesitaba aprobación constante y atención para saber que era bien parecido. 

Si sus caminos se cruzaron en algun punto de sus vidas no fue más que suerte. 

Alastor era un caballero, lo que se podría decir de clase, con los modales por delante. Anthony era una puta, pero él sabia que pasar una noche con el aclamado Ángel la suma incluida varios ceros. 

Y la primera vez que Alastor lo vio, pensó que sólo podría ser una víctima más de sus noches de cacería.  
El hombre de piel pálida y cabellera rubia cantaba a capella en el escenario, con un bonito traje y medias de red sobre sus piernas delgadas, meneaba sus caderas con una elegancia innata, casi tentadora. 

Si podría describirlo de alguna forma sería como un amanecer con escarcha. 

— ¿Quieres divertirte? — Le había dicho. 

— ¿Qué puedes hacer para entretenerme, mi afeminado amigo? 

— Puedo chuparte el pito. 

— ¡Ah! No. 

Si bien Alastor nunca tuvo interés genuino en el sexo, aquel chico le causaba un interés y excitación desconocida, podría deberse a su inexplicable belleza o su carisma inquietante, no lo sabía. Pero era como una droga para distraer y sedar.

Sin saber por qué, una conexión tal vez. 

— Hey, Ángel. El caballero espeluznante te está esperando otra vez. 

Le dijo el bartender extendiéndole una copa de vino espumoso. Ángel lo tomo y sonrió. 

— Siempre tan elegante, ¿No? ¡Que adorable! 

— Lo que sea. Solo no te ilusiones niño. El esta pagando por ti después de todo.

— Oh, Husker ¿A caso estás preocupado por mi? 

— Tal vez. Serás la estrella del show, pero llevas poco tiempo en el negocio, es mejor no involucrarse demasiado con los clientes. 

Ángel se cruzó de brazos y forzó una sonrisa mirando a través de las mesas, el hombre estaba ahi. 

— Así que te lo diré yo antes de verte por ahí llorando, a los clientes solo se les entretiene un rato, si pagan por supuesto, no importa que tan seguido vengan ni que tantos regalos te den, solo son eso, clientes. 

Forzando la ganas de fruncir el ceño, el hombre solo asintió.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — A pesar de que Alastor volvía al cabaret tan seguido y siempre a la misma hora nunca solicito sexo de su parte. Además a Ángel le gustaba tener alguien con quien hablar. 

— Sonrisas, volviste. — Menciono Ángel tan dulce como pudo. 

— Siempre. 

— Debo decir que es extraño que vengas siempre y nunca solicites ninguno de mis servicios. 

— Disfruto más admirarte, realmente creo que eres hermoso Ángel. Y no me importa si debo pagar por eso. 

A pesar del tiempo, Ángel seguía sorprendiendose de la franqueza de hombre. 

— La gente comienza a hablar, si llega el rumor a mi jefe... 

— Entoces veamos en otra parte. — Sugirio Alastor. 

— ¿Cómo en... una cita? — La sola idea le parecía ridícula. 

— Puedes llamarlo así si quieres, no me importa. 

— ¿En serio aceptarías salir con alguien... como yo? 

— ¿Como tú? 

— Ya sabes... El "Espectáculo". 

Alastor se burló. 

— No me importa a lo que te dediques. 

— Realmente eres un tipo extraño, Sonrisas. 

Ángel no tenía muy claro en su mente que esperaba de todo aquello, desobedeció a su jefe saliendo con un cliente. Alastor no le pedia explicaciones sobre como termino trabajando ahí, sobre su pasado o de donde venía.  
Por supuesto que la adrenalina de romper las reglas era divertido. 

Parecía que todo era rápido, parecía que ambos iban en una carrera contra reloj juntos de la mano por avenida oscuras.  
Y sabían que a pesar de la risas y el amor detrás de todo ese afecto solo puedes encontrar moretones. Y habían volado tan alto. 

Y la verdad del asunto era que nunca se dejaban ir. Dejando a un lado el dolor, Ángel solo había estado tocando el cielo y el sabia, el sabía muy bien que nunca lo dejaría ir.  
Alastor llegó a su vida descendiendo como un Santo. No, no como un Santo. Como un demonio. 

Ángel hubiera hecho todo para seguir sobre la reglas y a través de todo ese dolor. 

— Si eliges estar conmigo — Le dijo Alstor una noche. — Te haré feliz eternamente. 

Ángel casi se atragantó con su bebida. — ¿De qué estás hablando, Al? 

— Has sido patrocinado por todos esos tipos que no eran papá. — Menciono, Ángel sabia perfectamente que se refería a Valentino. — Y todos esos padres nunca te dieron las cosas que deberías haber tenido. 

Alastor lo tomó de la mano, acariciando con su pulga suavemente. Su sonrisa flaqueo pero no desapareció. 

— Ya sabes, cuando te aferras a un sueño... no siempre está ahí para complacerte. — Le dijo Ángel. 

— Puedes hacer más que bailar en un tubo. Tu voz es hermosa. 

— No es tan fácil.

— Nunca dije que lo fuera. 

— Al... 

— Mudate conmigo, puedes dejar ese lugar. 

Ángel se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. 

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer si lo dejo? ¡Le debo mucho dinero a Val! 

El otro hombre tenso su sonrisa, frunciendo el ceño. — Yo te ayudaré con eso, además, tengo una amiga dueña de un club de entretenimiento, se lo mucho que te gusta actuar y ser el centro de atención, puedes hacer eso ahí. 

— Oh, Al... — No pudo evitar sonreír, sus ojos se humedecieron. 

Sabia que todo en su vida era un desastre hasta que Alastor llegó descendiendo como un Santo. Y no cualquier Santo, un santo en una cruz. 

Por supuesto, su relación se volvió más íntima cuando Ángel se mudó con Alastor a su modesto departamento en un área lujosa de Nueva Orleans.  
Sin embargo Ángel era un huracán y sabía que estropearia las cosas tarde o temprano. Desgraciadamente fue bastante temprano. 

La carta llegó una mañana en el desayuno. Cuando Ángel la vio, palidecio. 

Era de su hermano. Desconocía como sabía su dirección aún que no podía importarle menos.  
Se desbordaba como una pileta llena de agua. Y dolia. 

¿Que significaba todo esto? 

De cualquier forma no leyó la carta, la guardó cuidadosamente en una caja de galletas vacía al fondo del armario junto a su ropa y calzado. 

Y dolia.  
¿Que significaba todo eso? 

El cigarrillo se deslizó sobre sus dedos delgados y pálidos. 

— ¿Pasa algo, mon amour? Te eh notado nervioso estos días. ¿Que te preocupa? 

Ángel dejó escapar el humo de su cigarrillo. 

— Solo estaba pensando... Nunca te e dicho nada sobre mí familia. 

Alastor se sorprendió sin embargo, lo dejó continuar. 

— Y yo tampoco e preguntado sobre la tuya. Es curioso... 

— Nunca quise incomodarte con esa clase de preguntas. 

Ángel sonrió. 

— Yo tampoco. Al, eres todo un caballero. 

— Siempre. 

— Al.

— ¿Si, Mon petit ange? 

— Ti amo. 

El silencio era tan claro como la luz en sus ojos. Suave como el pétalo de una flor sobre las mejillas sonrojadas. 

Oh, el dulce tormento. Un toque de amor y un poco de dulzura. 

— No tienes que decirlo si no quieres ya sabes, solo quería que lo supieras. — Le dijo, volviendo a tomar una calada de su cigarrillo y apartando la vista. 

La desesperanza. Algo de amor y un toque de dulzura. Y Alastor se rendía a los pies de su Ángel. 

— También te amo, Anthony. 

Su corazón se hacía un nudo. Las mentiras y tal vez, un último baile. 

Que desesperanza para su romance. 

Tal vez, si se lo contara encontraría conforte.  
Muchos le decían que solo sería feliz si ahogaba sus penas en drogadicción y con suerte llegaría a los 26 años. Y así era el negocio familiar, y así era el mundo en el que se hundió. 

Se sentía echo trizas pero por alguna razón ese hombre de sonrisa impecable lo veía como una obra de arte. Todo en él era hermoso, su sonrisa, su pelo, sus manos... y él, en cambio estaba cubierto de cicatrizes haciéndose pedazos. 

Y él es hermoso. Era maravilloso verlo cuando la luz entraba por la ventana en la mañanas. 

Ángel sabe que solo conoce la fé con él a pesar de que Alastor siempre me decía que sus pecados nunca serían perdonados. Ambos guardaban secretos. 

A pesar de todo eso, y de todo el dolor, seguía despertando cada mañando a su lado. 

Y ambos cargaban con pecados que no podían contarle al otro.  
Y ambos cargaba con eso peso de alguna forma, quizá la forma de Ángel no fue la correcta. 

Solo un poco de silencio fue su tumba. 

Joven y libre, no podía sentir nada ahora. 

"Cariño... No te quedes ahí mirando. ¿Tu no vendrás y me salvarás de esta agonía?"

Ahora comprendía que el error de su pecado nunca fue se sexualidad a pesar de que su familia siempre lo dijo.   
Tal vez fue una vergüenza para su padre. Siempre enseñándole como ser, como actuar, como pensar. No tuvieron mucho éxito al parecer.

Y ahora, justo a los pies de la muerte podía ver atrás en su vida, la vergüenza fue él. Siempre fue el único culpable. 

Si ambos tenían una cosa en común era el pecado. 

Todo lo que deseó hacer. Todo lo que hizo... 

Mirando el trabajo de su familia. Ángel siempre fue audaz y juvenil. Siempre estuvo jugando entre la línea del amor y el abuso, nunca quiso seguir las reglas, pronto se dio cuenta de que eso es para los tontos. 

Siempre llamándolo a unirsele, Alastor sabía que ellos eran los miserables pero alegres.  
Ángel sacudía la alas de su terrible juventud repudiada de una devoción católica tradicional congelada.. 

Todo este tiempo, Ángel creyó que Alastor llegó a su vida descendiendo como un Santo.  
Pero la realidad es que Alastor se tambaleó como un callejero hacia los brazos abiertos de un pequeño polvo de Ángel. 

Se hizo el sordo, pero no hubo protestas de su parte.  
Estuvo hechizado con su aliento endulzado y su lengua tan mala, con su pelo rubio cenizo y sus brazos firmes y delgados él era su pequeño Polvo de Ángel adicto a la codeína. 

Si lo sabia, si lo permitió. Ambos tenían secretos y ambos cargaban sus pecados. 

Junto a Ángel, Alastor no podía sentirse más humanos, siempre enganchando se a su piel. Sabia que lo necesitaba, Ángel era su fortaleza y su debilidad.  
Él ofrecería su corazón con el resto de sí a sus pies. 

Angel era sangriento y crudo, pero Alastor jura que es dulce con su sonrisa suave y si manos traviesas, con sus ojos azules opacos y su cuerpo delgado y duro, él es su pequeño polvo de Ángel adicto a la codeína. 

— Fue suicidio. —

— Una sobredosis de codeína y barbitúricos que fue impedida con un disparo en la cabeza según el reporte forense. — 

— Se encontraron pastillas y alcohol en su sistema. Obviamente fue suicidio.— 

En una confusión sin correa, Alastor deambulaba por el concreto de sus pensamientos preguntándose su abría sobrevivido mejor si él hubiera estado ahí.  
No mejora ahora que encontraron los cuerpos. 

— El cuerpo llevaba 7 días dentro del lugar, el hombre intentaba detener la descomposición natural del cadáver. 

— No fue suicidio, él lo asesinó. 

— Dentro del lugar fueron encontradas las pertenencias de la joven desparecido hace 6 mese, el acusado se niega a dar declaraciones. 

— ¡Es un asesino! 

— Ls cámaras de seguridad captar al acusado salir del bar con el bartender desaparecido desde el 9 de agosto. 

— Presentador de Radio local en Luisiana resulta homicida serial. 

— ¡Insolito caso del asesino en serie de Nueva Orleans! El Radio Demon. Mantenía el cadáver de sus víctimas durante días. 

La sacudida del juicio y la razón derrotan el dulce calor del recuerdo de su aliento en su boca. Angel murió, y él esta vivo. 

Quizá en la otra vida se puedan volver a encontrar y podrían tener ese último baile. Bailando al viento junto a su Ángel.   
Él no lo mató, pero quien sea que lo haya echo, Alastor lo encontrará. Su Ángel no se quitaría la vida. Su Ángel no lo dejaría solo. 

Su Ángel, su pequeño Polvo de Ángel adicto a la codeina.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer mi mierda.


End file.
